It's my fault
by Nightwing99
Summary: When Naruto gives his life to save Sakura, she blames herself. As his funeral draws near can she bring herself out of her darkness in time to say her last goodbye? PLEASE REVIEW! THIS A REWRITE OF ANOTHER VERSION WITH THE SAME NAME WHICH I HAVE DELETED
1. Death

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own the Naruto characters!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**IT'S MY FAULT**

**Death**

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a ninja of the hidden leaf village, and I killed my best friend.

I felt warm blood trickling down my face as I slid down the rock. The threatening form of the Sound ninja looming glaring at me from the other side of the clearing. I am a fool! I should have listened, if only I had listened, then none of this would never have happened.

His kunai flashed. I couldn't move.

It rushed closer. I closed my eyes, there was no escape now. I'm sorry Naruto.

I could hear the whistling as it sliced through the air. Naruto!

"Naruto!" I cried. Screwing my eyes shut tighter I waited for the blow that would end it all.

It never came.

Shaking, I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped. I could see the kunai, and the hand that held it, but not the body, for a figure in an orange jumpsuit stood between them. "S-stay, away from S-Sakura-Chan! Touch her again a-and I'll kill you!"

"N-Naruto! No!" I whispered, tears beginning to run down my bloodied cheeks.

"Ha-ha! You can try you fool! But at the end of this her corpse will lie with yours!"

I watched the blood gush on to the floor as Naruto raised his fist, it started to glow red. "NO!" he roared as he smashed it into the mans face, ripping the Sound ninjas arm from his stomach as he sent him flying across the clearing. The figure collided into a tree with a sickening thud and didn't move again.

Naruto turned clutching the terrible rip in his stomach, a painful smile on his face. The blood rushing from the wound stained his clothes and dripped from his fingers. "No! Naruto!" I sobbed. Naruto coughed, blood poured down his chin. He raised a bloody hand towards me, his breath coming in short, choking, ragged gasps. "S-Sak-ura- ch-chan, I… I lo…" his brilliant blue eyes clouded over, the sparkle died.

Time stood still as he began to tumble backwards. I reached out my hand to him, tears pouring down my face. "Naruto."

His blood seemed to float in the air.

I stepped towards him, reaching for his still outstretched hand.

His eyes closed for the last time.

"Naruto!"

His body hit the ground.

I screamed, "NARUTO!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**YAY!! First chapter is done! Sorry it's a bit short but the next chapter will be a bit longer.**

**Please review, I'm sort of new to this whole thing so please be nice.**


	2. Blame

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own any of the Naruto characters!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Blame**

I sat curled up against my bedroom window. I wanted to cry, to let everything out, nut I couldn't. I haven't cried a tear since they bought Naruto back to the village.

Lee and Neji found us. I was cradling Naruto in my arms, his blood all over my body. I was dimly aware of Lee's arm on my shoulder and his voice making no sense, I didn't care. My eyes were fixed on Naruto. His skin was pale and his lips were tinged with blue. His golden blonde hair drifted over his face.

Suddenly I felt somebody trying to take him from my arms. I tightened my grip, pulling Naruto closer to me and burying my face in his shoulder. "No!" I cried, I began to cry again. But the person wouldn't give up. "No! Leave us alone! No! No! No!" my wails grew louder. Then I felt a firm hand on my arm and someone softly calling my name. I looked up and stared in to the comforting face of Lee. His face was etched with sadness and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "It's ok Sakura-chan, let him go, it'll be alright." His words were like an unspoken lullaby. Slowly my arms went numb and my grip loosened and I let Naruto be pulled from my arms. My head began to spin, darkness wound itself round me, cutting off the light, and then it covered me completely.

When I woke up I was laying in a hospital bed. My head thudded violently, I raised a hand to my forehead to find it find a bandage wrapped round it. Naruto, his name was the only thing inside my head.

"Sakura!" a joyful cry exploded in the room, making me wince. Ino threw herself at me and hugged me tight. "Sakura! I'm so glad that you're ok!" I stared at her blankly. "Where's Naruto?" I whispered my voice barely audible. Ino averted her gaze, her eyes welling up with tears. "Sakura... Naruto is… is"

"Naruto isn't here Sakura." I looked up. Tsunade-sama stood in the doorway; her eyes were red and sore, behind her stood, Shizune and Kakashi-sensei. She walked in a placed Naruto headband in front of me "I'm sorry Sakura. There was nothing that I could do. He's not coming back."

"I know, and it's my fault." I said, my voice emotionless as I grasped the headband. Tsunade looked shocked, I heard Ino gasp.

"What! Sakura, no way was that your fault. It was just something that happened!"

"No. if I hadn't gone after that sound ninja, if I had listened instead of going off on my own, then I wouldn't have gotten caught and Naruto wouldn't have come to save me and he wouldn't have died. He died because of me. I killed him…"

"Sakura…" began Ino. I turned away, staring through the open window at the sunset. The golden rays flittered over the faces of the Hokages, illuminating their features. Naruto had always gone on about how it was his dream to join them, to be one of them, a dream that he could now never fulfil.

Ino start to speak again, but somebody cut her off. Couple of seconds later I heard the sound of footsteps leaving the room. "None of this was your fault. It was Naruto's choice." Tsunade-sama whispered softly as the door clicked shut.

I was released from hospital the next day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

So this is where I am now. The window glass is cold against my skin. My hair is knotted and unbrushed, but I don't care. Its been two days since I left the hospital and I hadn't left my room. Naruto's funeral was tomorrow.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs. There was a gentle knock at the door followed by my mother's soft voice. "Sakura, Inos here." I continued staring out the window. The door opened and closed. I could feel Ino's eyes on the back of my head.

"Hey Sakura." No reply. "Sakura, its Naruto's funeral tomorrow, are you going to come?" Again I didn't answer. A group of kids raced through the street below, their shrieks of laughter echoing on the sunlit buildings, so innocent, so carefree, and so unaware of the terrors that life brings.

"Sakura, answer me!" A minute passed before I spoke.

"What right do I have?"

"What! Sakura, what are you on about?" demanded Ino

"What right do I have to go to his funeral, it's my fault he's dead," I breathed

"No Sakura! It wasn't your fault; you've got to stop blaming yourself!" Ino cried

"Shut up! You have no idea. I killed him. I have no right to be anywhere near him!" I hissed, still facing away from her.

"So that's it! Your just going to sit here" your not even going to see him, or say goodbye!" shouted Ino, her voice rising.

"I don't deserve to live."

Suddenly I felt Ino's hand on my shoulder. She wrenched me round and slapped me hard across the face. I froze, my cheek stung terribly, Ino had held nothing back. I turned to stare at her, eyes wide. "How can you say that!" she spat. Her face was contorted with a mixture of anger and sorrow, and her eyes were hard, cold and bore into me with intense fury. "How can you say that!" she repeated. "After everything you and him went through together, you're just going to let it end like this!"

"I…"

"No Sakura. He gave his life for you and you're just going to sit here and waste his sacrifice. He cared about you so much, but you could never see it. Now you're going to forget and sit here and feel sorry for yourself! He chose to give his life for you, it was his choice." At that Ino turned and rushed out of the room. I hung my head in my hands and curled up against the window. She was right, everything she said, she was so right.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hey the next chapter is finished. I think that this is turning into a Naruto/Sakura fic, which is a bit strange because I don't really like Naru/Saku pairings**

**Oh well XD**


	3. Funeral

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own the Naruto characters!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**IT'S MY FAULT**

**Funeral**

As the last rays of sunlight shone over the peaceful village I stepped out of my front door. Ino's words had dug deep, deeper that anything else ever could. I had cleaned myself up, brushed my hair and changed into a clean set of clothes. I told my mother that I was going to get some fresh air and left, noticing the look of relief wash over her face.

I walked down the dark, empty street. The crisp evening air was refreshing. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, not knowing where I was going until I opened them again. My legs had bought me to an apartment, his apartment.

I stepped up to he front door and found it unlocked, typical Naruto I half heartedly smiled to myself. I gently pushed the door open and glimmering silver moonlight pooled into the room, illuminating everything, I stepped in. the house was a mess. Scrolls and other ninja tools lay scattered all over the place. Plates and empty instant ramen pots littered the table and kitchen worktops. "What a mess." I found myself wandering further into the apartment. Soon I came to a door, I reached out and opening it, it was his bedroom. The bedroom was even messier than the rest of the house. There were clothes everywhere. I walked up to the small unmade bed that was pushed up against the wall by the window. Gently I picked up one of his shirts, an orange and black one, and buried my face in it. The smell, Naruto's smell and Miso ramen. I smiled, I was so at peace.

I looked around and noticed a box on the dresser in front of the window. Still clutching the shirt, I curiously stumbled over to it. It was a plain white box with a white silk ribbon wrapped around and a tag attached to it. I peered down at the tag, _Sakura_. Surprised I picked it up. "For me?" carefully I tugged at the soft ribbon and let it flutter to the ground. Then I pulled off the lid. Inside the box was filled with pale pink cherry blossom petals and on top of them lay a beautiful silver kunai. With a pale pink ribbon tied to the handle it looked so delicate and elegant moonlight slid over it making it look like molten silver and I could see my name engraved on the side, I began to shake. A piece of paper was pinned to the lid. With trembling hands I grasped it and held it up to the moonlight. _"Dear Sakura, Happy Birthday, hope you like it. Naruto x"_

My voice caught in my throat, I shook harder. Tears welled up in my eyes. My knees became weak and gave in. I sunk to the floor, tears cascading down my cheeks. "Don't worry Naruto, it's wonderful, thank you." I whispered as I held the shirt and the box to my chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning I stood at my window watching the sunrise. Deep red and golden ray bathed my room in warm light. I stared out over the early morning Konoha, it was so beautiful, so peaceful. The perfect day.

Sighing, I turned to look upon the black dress that lay draped across my bed. Gradually the sun rose, filling up my room as I slipped the dress over my head. Tying a black ribbon in my hair I loped over to my dresser. Opening the top draw I pulled out the white box and carefully took out the silver kunai, tucking it into my dress. I pulled on my sandals and slipped out the door carrying a single white rose.

I trudged down the street, the sun warming my back. Looking up I realised that I was by Ino's flower shop. I watched as she stepped out wearing black holding a white rose in her hand. As if sensing I was there, she turned to stare at me. I lowered my eyes and watched the ground before lifting my head and meeting her gaze. Minutes went by; the world seemed to pass us by as we faced each other. Suddenly Ino smiled, I smiled back. I walked up to her. No words were said, they weren't needed. Silently we both turned, and side by side, ambled down the street.

A cool breeze swept over the rows of black clad ninja, ruffling my hair. I stood between Ino and Lee in the front row, on the other side of Ino was the Kazekage, who had immediately come from Suna with Temari and Kankuro, the rest of our friends were lined up around us. Tsunade-sama stood at the front beside Naruto's open coffin. Taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"Naruto Uzamaki was an exceptional shonbi. He gave so much and put so much effort into everything that he did. He was constantly caring for others and always put the safety of his friends before his own."

I sniffed, then feeling Ino's arm on my shoulder I looked up and gave her a weak smile. Tsunade-sama continued.

"As most of you know, Naruto was the nine-tailed fox. Because of this he was shunned by many of us, treated like a monster and never showed any kind of love or affection. But he ignored this; he ignored the threats, the jeers and the hate and never complained about it. Instead he stuck to his dreams and promises, always following his ninja way, to the very end. He really was an wonderful person in everyway." Tsunade-sama's voice began to tremble, but she held on. I could see the silent tears that ran down the cheeks of other and was conscious of tears falling down my own.

Tsunade-sama paused before speaking again. "The day the Kyubbi was sealed within Naruto. The 4th Hokage's last wish was that he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. We never looked upon Naruto as a hero, but I think that he deserves that title now." She paused again, "He has finally fulfilled the wish of his father."

A shocked gasp washed over the crowd; although no sound was made it could be seen on everyone's face_. Naruto was the son of the 4__th__ Hokage? _Glancing round I could see that everyone was just of dumb-struck as me. Ino had her hands over her mouth and on my other side; Lee and Neji's eyes were wide. The voice of Tsunade-sama snapped me back to reality. "I told Naruto this shortly before he died, but he did not want anyone to know. He told me that it would have made no difference to how people saw him, they would still see him for what was inside him, not for who he really was."

_No Naruto, I always saw you for who you were, I never saw you as anything different, _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

A few moments later found us laying flowers at Naruto's coffin. One by one, I watched our friends pass, each pausing to say their finally words. First Iruka-sensei, eyes clouded with grief, he had been hit hardest, Naruto was like a son to him, and he was the only one who had cared for Naruto. He was followed by Kakashi-sensei who simply stood there, unseen sorrow all over his face. Then came Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Choji. I took a step closer as they walked back past me. Next came Tenten, followed by Neji then Lee, each of them laying down a single white rose. Temari and Kankuro passed followed silently by Gaara. I had never seen Gaara shown much emotion by the sadness that I saw in his eyes was so painful, that I could never forget it. Lastly Ino lay down her rose and moved away. Now it was my turn. I moved closer and closer, the rose gripped tightly in my shaking hand. Gently I lay down my rose and gazed upon him for the last time.

he looked so peaceful, laying there. His blue eyes were closed and his bands of blonde hair draped across his face. He was dressed in a open black and orange knee-length coat with a black top and pants. My tears became heavier. I reached into my pocket and delicately pulled out his headband. Folding it, I placed it on his still chest. Placing my hand on his whiskered cheek I reached down and softly brushed my lips against his. "Goodbye baka. My baka."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Finally FINISHED!! **

**Here is the last chapter, hope you like!**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited it, alerted it or just looked at it!!**


End file.
